1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle lamp, and more particularly, to a vehicle lamp which enables vehicles or pedestrians around a vehicle to more easily recognize a driving direction of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle includes various types of lamps having a lighting function and a signaling function. The lighting function enables the driver of the vehicle to detect objects around the vehicle while driving during low light conditions (e.g., at night). The signaling function is used to inform other vehicles and road users of the vehicle's driving state. For example, a headlamp and a fog lamp are designed to provide for the lighting function, and a turn signal lamp, a backup lamp and a brake lamp are designed to provide for the signaling function. In particular, the turn signal lamp is installed on the front and back of a vehicle to inform vehicles or pedestrians around the vehicle of the turning direction of the vehicle by flickering when the driving direction of the vehicle changes, for example, when the vehicle turns left or right at the crossroads or changes lanes. Additionally, when the vehicle reverses, the backup lamp is turned on to inform vehicles or pedestrians around the vehicle of the reversing of the vehicle.
In other words, even when the turn signal lamp flickers to indicate the turning direction of the vehicle, it may be difficult for vehicles or pedestrians around the vehicle to recognize the turning direction of the vehicle based on their locations. In addition, even when the backup lamp is turned on to indicate the reversing of the vehicle, it may be difficult for vehicles or pedestrians located on the sides of the vehicle to recognize the reversing of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a need for a solution that enables vehicles or pedestrians around a vehicle to recognize the driving direction of the vehicle even in a situation where it is difficult to notice the flickering of a turn signal lamp or the lighting of a backup lamp.
The above information disclosed in this section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.